


Help finding fanfic!

by MeniRaven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeniRaven/pseuds/MeniRaven
Summary: I am looking for a Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov fanfic I read last year. I don't remember subscribing to it but I'm trying to find it. I don't remember a whole lot but I'd really like to re-read the fanfic.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	Help finding fanfic!

So here's what I remember from the fanfic:

Steve Rogers is a war vet who moves to an apartment in NYC after coming back from war. He suffers from seizures and has a limp after an explosion when he was a soldier. Natasha moves to the apartment next door and is very quiet, choosing to keep to herself. Some things happen and they end up together.


End file.
